Magnets
by Psychic4you
Summary: Amy thinks the reason why she isn't loved is because she needs an opposite of her character. When she finally has someone totally opposite of her she should be happy with him. Only to find out she's totally not. Anti-shadamy, some sonamy
1. Chapter 1

Amy's pov  
Hello my name is Amy Rose. I'm a pink hedgehog that's 15 year now. And maybe you know but I'm in love with Sonic the hedgehog for 6 year. Sonic … he's the world to me but every time I try to be close with him he runs away. I don't understand why he runs from me… is it because of my looks? Is it because of my voice? Is it because of my clothes? I don't know but anyway he still runs away from me and I hate that. I just want to be loved is that so much to ask? I'm walking down the market to see if there's anything that I could use for my quest in to make Sonic fall in love with me but nothing is really valuable to make that happen. So I just looked around. I walked to a stall that would sell junk if you ask me but there was something that caught my attention. It where magnets. Why would I give my attention to it? Well because magnets stick on each other, could that mean something?

Stall clerk: Can I help you?

When I looked up it was an adult gray eagle man looking deep in my eyes. I felt a little backed down with his appearance. I thought he was going to eat me or something.

Amy: Oh sorry, just looking around.

Gray eagle: Sure, go ahead.

Shivers got on my back from his voice but shook my mind of him. I couldn't help but to think those magnets would give me an answer on my love problem with Sonic. I stared at them reconsidering to buy them or not. They cost 15 rings with is a bit expensive for just magnets. Not that I can't buy them it's just… I think I could investigate my ring for better things. So I looked away from them and to look back at the eagle but he was busy negotiate with someone else so I just walked away from his stall.  
When I walked for 5 minutes later I couldn't help it but to still think of those magnets. Something really said to me they would be the solution for me, if they weren't so expensive I would have bought them. I walked and walked with those magnets on my mind.

Amy: Euh stupid magnets why do you hunt my mind! *talking to herself*

I became frustrated with it and try to forget them. I thought about Sonic and me together. Yes my mind filled with happiness about it but then again those magnets came into my view.  
Maybe … I don't know why I just can't let it go. Something inside me screamed to buy those magnets. In the end I gave in to my urges and got back to the stall of the gray eagle.

Eagle: Oh it's you again. What you want?

Amy: I want to buy those magnets *points to them*

Eagle: That's 15 rings than.

I knew he would say that but before I got to his stall I thought about a way to negotiate with him. I'll try to buy it for less than what he asks.

Amy: How about giving 5 rings?

Eagle: 15 rings or f**** off *saying very seriously*.

Well that didn't go as planned but I knew I couldn't lower the price. So I gave him the rings and took my magnets. I start to go home again while looking at them. The two ion pieces were really tight on each other. I tried to pull them off each but man… they were strong. I stopped trying to separate them and walked further.  
When I got home I took out my keys out of my pocket and put it in the keyhole. I turned it and a click was heard. I opened my door and got inside to my table. I sit on a chair and took out the magnets again.  
I again tried to get them of each other and used more force to do so. I succeeded after 5 times. Finally I got them separated. Now I got one piece in my left hand and the other in my right. Why do they go to each other?  
From what I know is that magnets are opposites of each other. I turned them around on the other side and try to put them back together, but instead they pushed each other away. No matter how hard I tried it didn't work. Then I turned them again and immediately got to each other again.  
Oh man now I had to separate them again.

I continued to do this for 15 minutes until I released something. When the magnets are on the opposite they attract. But when put on equal they don't. Maybe that's the reason why Sonic and me can't be together. We're equals! It shattered my heart to understand that this could be a reason we're aren't together. But now I know what to do. I must find someone that's the opposite of me maybe than I finally be loved.

Two weeks have passed since I bought those magnets. I didn't spoke to Sonic while days passed. Sonic is too equal to me. I need someone that's the opposite of him. Maybe Shadow would be a great choice? Yes Shadow he's the opposite of Sonic and opposites attract right? I went outside to find this hedgehog. He's a black hedgehog with a red stripe on his head and mostly had an angry face on him. Yes he the opposite I'm looking for.

When I walked down the street I spotted Shadow the hedgehog. I must talk with him. Maybe I'll finally be loved because opposites attract right?

Amy: Hey Shadow

Shadow: Amy, what are you doing here?

Amy: I was looking for you

Shadow: And why me?

Amy: Well … euhm …

Shadow: thuh you need help with Sonic again? *crosses his arms*

Amy: What? No.

Shadow: Than why are you here?

Amy: Well I wondered if … you wanted to go out with me.

Shadow: You ask me to go out with you?

Amy: Yes, so what's your answer?

Shadow: I guess so.

Amy: Thanks Shadow.

Shadow: Theh don't mention it. I'll come pick you up at 8pm alright?

Amy: That's fine with me, see you later.

I left after Shadow said he'd come pick me up and got back home. When I arrived home I started to prepare myself for the upcoming date.

When evening arrived Shadow indeed showed up at my door (with his chaos control). After we said our hello's to each other he let me lock the door and we away for our date. The date itself was alright. It wasn't the date of my dreams but hey I finally had someone right?

*5 months later*

Shadow and me became a couple. I didn't told the group yet to stay discreet. I didn't wanted to come out with this news just yet. Even though we had discussions (most of the time) about the way of life, Mostly I give in at the end. Still I doubt if I was really in love with Shadow because … this all of this felt so … wrong.  
The feelings that I've got for him are so … different than the way I had for Sonic. When I used to love Sonic I felt so alive. But with Shadow… it's as I've got no point in life.  
Shadow has never smiled to me before but always kept the same expression all the time. I tried to make him smile but boy that's was a wrong move of me. I guess I needed to learn about him more and it will become clear in time. Besides opposites attract right?

*1 year later*  
Me and Shadow invite the group for a party. I would admit that we're lovers together. And when everybody was there it was time to tell them all.

Amy: Hello guys, I've got some news to tell you all.

All: *looking at her*

Amy: I'm in love with someone.

Sonic: We know Amy, we know you love me *joking*

Amy: Sorry Sonic but no that's not it.

Sonic: Huh? *surprised*

Amy: I'm in love with …. *taking Shadow's hand* Shadow.

All: WOAH!

Cream: Well congrats Amy. I'm glad for you.

Knuckles: Is that what I have to came for? That was really a waist of my time.

Rouge: Wow Shadow. Lucky boy.

Shadow: thuh….

Sonic: Good for you Amy. So that means you'll leave me alone than?

Amy: Thanks Sonic and yes I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you.

Sonic: No it's alright. I'm glad you're happy, that's the most important *saying a little sad but looks happy for her*.

Amy: Thank Sonic. I appreciate it *smiles*

Shadow: Hey stay of my girl okay? *saying to Sonic*

Sonic: Geesh calm down man, talking doesn't hurts.

Amy: Shadow, please calm.

Shadow: Don't talk to Sonic Amy.

Amy: *sigh* okay what you wish.

Sonic: Amy you can't be serious!

Amy: I've got to Sonic. You'll understand once you'll have someone.

And then I left Sonic's side to go back to Shadow's. Even though it was nice to be with Sonic for once I had to do what Shadow wanted. He's my boyfriend and my boyfriend come first.  
We celebrate further and I talked with Cream, Shadow talked with Rouge, Sonic with Knuckles and Tails. I couldn't help it but to sometimes look back at Sonic at some times. Why do I still have feelings for him? Why is it that I still hope one day he'll be mine? I mean the magnets show me that opposites attract so why the hell do I still have feelings for Sonic?!

When the party ended every got home and Shadow got to my place. We sleep apart from each other. And when I said goodnight to Shadow I got to my room and went under the sheets. When I let my head fall on the pillow I didn't slept yet, my mind was so full with questions that aren't answered. The magnets laid down on my nightstand and I took them in my hands. I pulled them out and let them connect again (I had no longer trouble with separating them). They are opposites and they attract to each other. Why don't I've got the same feelings?


	2. Chapter 2

*3 years later*  
You won't believe it but Shadow and me are actually married to each other. Yes Shadow and I are husband and wife. The groups know that we're married, even Sonic knows even though he wasn't at the ceremony somehow. But when Shadow said his vows to me he did it with his same blank expression. I said them with a bit of emotion but I still I didn't knew if I meant the words I spoke. Later when the priest pronounced as husband and wife we kissed but something was wrong with me. That kiss was absolutely nothing special from what people claim it to be. Many people told me I was a lucky girl to be with Shadow. Only I didn't shared that opinion but I smiled and thanked them. What I did told them was that opposites attracts to each other and they agreed with my opinion, Only I wasn't convinced about that statement because we still had quarrels about everything.

I'm looking out the window of my big house that Shadow build. I have up my home and stayed with Shadow. We slept together, only we stayed innocent. I wasn't ready about him yet and asked him for more time which lead to a frustration for him. I asked him to wait until the time was right. Biggest mistake because he started to yell at me and called me all kinds of things that were very insulting.  
But now he's gone out there doing whatever. The thought I had of a marriage weren't these. I thought it would be sweet, gorgeous,… just like in the fairy tales. But mine wasn't nothing like them. No the only thing I felt was emptiness. I didn't actually knew the point of life. But one thing was positive: the further Shadow is away, the better. I don't know why but actually I feel better when he's not around me. I got to my living table where the magnets I bought 3 years ago and again did my routine separating them and let them come together again. Opposites attract, than why do I feel like this? To be honest I don't feel any attraction to Shadow at all. I married him because these magnets (mentally) tell me he's right for me. When I had done 'playing' with my magnets I let them on the table again and wanted to go outside. out of nowhere Shadow arrived, must have used his chaos ability I guess.

Shadow: Amy.

Amy: Shadow.

Shadow: where are you going?

Amy: To Cream. I want to go talk to her.

Shadow: thuh whatever do what you wish. I don't care about it anyway.

I rolled my eyes and left out the door to Cream's house. Euh it was so good to be away from him. The further he was, the better. Attraction was the last thing he actually had. I hope I'll get an answer soon to the point why I actually belong to him. While walking I thought about how my life was improving and from what I know now is that it's goes nowhere. I start to lose interest in life.

When I arrived at Cream's house I ringed the bell and 2 minutes later the door opened and Cream stood there and hugged me directly when she sees me. It's been a long while since I actually seen her.

Cream: Amy girl! How are you? *smiling*

Amy: Not so good actually *sad*

Cream: Auw what's wrong?

Amy: It's Shadow. He's so … I don't know, everything I don't want him to be.

Cream: Let's talk about it inside. I made cookies.

Amy: That sounds delicious Cream.

Cream: Well than come in girl.

I entered her mother's house that changed a bit. The interior was different from what I remembered. But still I felt more home here than at Shadow's house.

Amy: Wow you guys changed didn't ya?

Cream: Small change. Nothing to special.

Amy: It's alright. So what has happened lately?

Cream: Well nothing special really. Tails is busy with his machines and Knuckles still guarding the master emerald while Rouge is trying to steal it.

Amy: She still tries doesn't she?

Cream: Yes she does

We both laughed at that. I wondered how Sonic was doing now that I'm not chasing him anymore. I decided to ask.

Amy: So what's up with Sonic?

Her smile dropped immediately.

Cream: What about him?

Amy: Well how's he doing?

Cream: Euhm … well fine I guess

Amy: Huh what? You guess?

Cream: Well Sonic's been different actually. He still is cocky and a hero. But … it's as he lost something.

Amy: Lost something? An emerald?

Cream: No, something more valuable.

Amy: What Cream?

Cream: I don't know! I don't know honest.

Amy: Oh okay sorry for asking.

Cream: It's nothing.

Cream and me talked for until the evening came. I got home after that and now I'm back at Shadow's house. When I entered the house I felt empty again. It's as my life source got taken away from me when I'm here. I just feel so lonely. Shadow arrived with a flash but didn't actually bothered to talk to me. He went straight to bed and I followed. We slept in the same bed but we didn't turn to each other.

*6 months later*  
Something is wrong here. Shadow seems to be less home than before. Heck its as I feel I'm living here alone. He doesn't says where he's going and when I ask he answers that it's none of my business. I started to ask questions about it but I had to trust him. Because the magnets said it that they're a match right? But now he's with me making himself ready for a new day at GUN I guess.

Shadow: See you later Amy.

Amy: I guess so, bye

He teleported away. I inhaled and exhaled because again I was all alone. But I saw his smart phone lying on the table. He must have forgotten about it.

Smartphone: *beep beep… beep beep*

I took his smartphone and saw he had a SMS. I'm his wife right? I can read it. We're married and that means we don't have anything to hide to each other. I saw on the display it was an SMS from a girl name Janise.

Janise SMS: Shadow darling last night was sooooooo fun! I can't wait to spent another night with you. Much love Janise XXX

What the hell? Janise? Who is this girl? And what last night? Suddenly I got all these questions in my mind. Is he cheating on me? No he wouldn't … Shadow wouldn't!  
I couldn't help but to look further in his inbox and found plenty of girl also saying they spent the night with Shadow! I couldn't believe it! But Shadow is my husband! No this can't be happening! I ran outside crying my eyes out.

I ran and ran not looking where I was going until I suddenly stumbled on someone.

Amy: *cries* … I'm … sorry ….. I didn't …. Ssee you ….. there.

?: Hey what's wrong girl?

I recognized that voice. Was that … Sonic? When I looked up I saw it indeed was the bleu hedghoeg hero Sonic. The one that I always yearned for (maybe still do). I couldn't help but to hug myself on him while I cried.

Amy: Oh Sonic!

Sonic: Amy! Oh my gohs what happened?

Amy: It's Shadow ….

I heard Sonic gritted his teeth.

Sonic: What has he done to you? *sounds of anger in his voice*

Amy: I … I …. I think he's cheating on me!

Sonic: Well … I'm surprised it took you so long to figure out Amy *sad voice*.

Amy: What? You knew about this! *looking shocked at him with tears in her eyes*

Sonic: Amy, he's sleeping with almost every girl in town. Yes they all adore him as a god or something.

Amy: Why didn't you told me?!

Sonic: 1= I don't know where you live. 2 = Shadow threaten to kill me when I would interact with you.

Amy's eyes widen. Did he said Shadow threaten Sonic if he would talk to her? Nobody in her live would get away with this! No I cared to much for Sonic for anyone to let him take away from me! I maybe not be his girl, but I still care for my Sonic!

Amy: Oh that b*****. When I find him!

Sonic: Amy no! Shadow is dangerous. I know you love him but please listen to me.

Amy: I don't love him.

Yes I said it! I don't love Shadow. I never loved him in the first place! Those stupid magnets and that stupid opposite attract thing is the one responsible for all these mistakes! I finally realize it. All this mess started when I bought those goddamn magnets!

Sonic: Amy I know you… wait you don't?

Amy: No I don't.

Sonic: Than why did you married him? *wondering*

Amy: I thought …. Opposites … attracts….

Sonic: What? That's the reason? Amy that's stupid!

Amy: I…I…I

Sonic: Amy. I'm not a married person, but I know that when people aren't on the same level, relationships are doomed to fail.

When he told than my eyes truly opened. He was right. My relationship with Shadow is just a doomed one. A failed marriage that actually never could have worked to begin with. Me and my stupid childish mind of that opposite attract. It destroyed me!

Amy: *cries heavily*

Sonic: Amy … I'm … sorry. I shouldn't have … said that *regretting tone*

Amy: No … you're right….. all of this… I never wanted this. I want to live …my life again. I miss my old life so much! *cries*

Sonic: Shhhh calm, calm… *comforming her*. Hey it's okay I'm here.

Amy: Oh Sonic I missed you… *hugs him tightly*

Sonic: I'm glad you're back Amy. I missed you too.

I didn't know why but that made me feel much happier again. Sonic shows care, Shadow never did. I felt myself again while in Sonic's embrace. I felt good, happy, a point of life. All my old feelings came back to me. My love for Sonic came back. This is why I loved him so much, he cared about me when I'm in need. Sonic is the hero that's always at my side when I truly need him.


	3. Chapter 3

*3 month later*  
Shadow and me are close to enemies. We shout at each other and even fight. I didn't told him I interact with Sonic because if what Sonic said was true than he would be in danger and I don't want that.

Amy: Shadow I hate you!

Shadow: Oh yeah? Well you weren't the best girl neither.

Amy: At least I didn't cheat on you with any boy!

Shadow: I didn't slept with anyone neither!

Amy: Oh you liar… you love to lie aren't ya?!

Shadow: Prove it!

Amy: Who's Janise?! Who's Denise? Who's Lara? And many others! But your SMS' said all the same! 'Oh Shadow last night was wonderful *acting as one of his fan-girls*

Shadow: You read my phone?! *anger*

Amy: You forgot it one day! I'm your (ex) wife! I have the right to know what's going on!

Shadow: You rotten b…..! Thuh you're a nobody. A girl depressed for love.

Amy: Euh f…. this! It's over, I'm gone.

Shadow: Fine and good riddance! You'll never be loved! Ever! Everybody loves me. They all adore me. You're just a big baby that doesn't knows what she loses. Every girl wish to be in your shoes!

Amy: Well let them have it! Then they'll see the true color of your heart, just as your skin: black!

Shadow: I keep the house! I paid for it so it's mine!

Amy: Fine by me!

I packed my bags and everything that belonged to me. Shadow just watched with the same blank expression he always had. When I gathered my stuff I got out the door and smashed it hard down behind me. I'm finally free from that monster and all this disaster. I didn't diverse any of this! The first thing I want to do is meet up with the team again. I missed them all and Sonic the most. I'm glad to be myself again. I walked away from his house. Away from all the problems there, because the further Shadow is away from me the better!  
I arrived at Creams house and knocked on the door. Vanilla opened the door and greeted me with a warm hug. Gohs it felt good to know at least someone did care for me. I always could count on them.

Vanilla: Oh Amy, it's been so long

Amy: I know Vanilla, euhm could I ask you something?

Vanilla: Sure go ahead Amy.

Amy: Could I stay here for a while? I …..I divorced with Shadow and he took the house.

Vanilla: Sure Amy, you're always welcome here.

Amy: Thank you Vanilla.

I entered the house and got to the spare room and unload my stuff. This felt so much better than at Shadow's. I cried not because I was sad, but because I was happy. Shadow was never the man of my dreams, he's the man of my nightmares. While unloading my bag I saw those cursed magnets again. I looked angry at them and threw in the trash can and never looked back again because I realized that in the end opposite don't attract.


End file.
